First Year
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: Quiet girl, Kaara stumbles in a new high school that she always long to go to since she was young; now has a chance as she scores a scholarship for a year. Little does the students of this particular academy know this is one year they won't forget
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions; FUCK YOU

- x -

She wasn't sure how things worked in this academy but she stood there, the five-story high building loomed over like a giant, just rearing to gobble her whole. Kaara had practically begged _on her knees_ just to be standing here but now, she felt like she had made a pretty bad mistake. She gulped and made her first steps on the vicinity, it felt like everything had stopped that second but Kaara.

She played with her hair as she walked ever so closer to the school.

This school was meant for the elite, for the brightest of the brightest.. or ones that got a lucky break, like our heroine, who had gotten a paid scholarship for a year. _'Step one; Don't look like an idiot or they'll chew you out. Two; Keep to yourself because god forbade that you befriend another living being. Three; I'm not sure what's number three anymore.'_

And she sighed, now looking down at the ground. She was walking over a field of green grass, this was something like a scene out of a movie or something like that. _'Totally cliché,' _she thought and was now in front of her new school. She fiddled with her fingers, she could run now and never return.. or she could enter and finally be among people like her; smart.

So she placed her small hands on the door handle, opening it with some effort and at first, there was a breeze that ran through the hallway for a moment and she immediately taken in all the different students from different places in front of her, going to classes or going to their lockers, laughing and mingling with one another..

Then came that heart sickening feeling in the red head's heart. She missed home. She missed her family and wished then, that she had someone close to share this time with. But again, she began walking forward and decided then to leave those familiar emotions behind. She wanted to grow up and this was just the first step to do so..

It was probably about an hour now since she been in this institute and she was pretty much lost, if only she decided to ask _anybody_ for directions to the office. But Kaara wasn't exactly very social at all, in fact.. she was quiet and kept to herself most of her life.

Of course this academy was huge; It reminded her of a small town within this school. There were six dorms, all housing students from different lands. A large gym and field for a wide arrange of things from football, pep rallies and maybe even dances, recitals or concerts. And the current building she was lost in was for classes, she didn't knew much about this place as she thought she would..

But her luck changed as she now noticed a boy, bright orange hair that wore nearly tight clothes. "E-Excuse me," She called out, running after the bright haired boy, he had turned and she had noticed how incredible good looking he was. Dark, chocolate eyes looking down at her, she blushed, 'from embarrassment of asking for directions', well _that's what she keeps telling herself_. "I'm sorry for bothering you so, but I appear to be lost and need directions to the office." She looked down, wondering if he thought she was an idiot.

The boy held an impassive expression, "Sure, why not… You go down this hallway, go left and keep going. And you'll be there in no time." He didn't fail to noticed the pretty features on the young girl, bright red hair and magenta eyes. Strange colors, but he didn't dare judge whether it was natural or not. He did have orange hair himself…

She nodded, thanking him but as she was about to leave he stopped her. He held out his hand and she looked at it and back at his face, "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." Kaara nodded, again and shook his hand.

"I'm Kaara Zoii…"

"You don't talk a lot, huh?" He smiled, trying to be friendly with the girl. Of course, Kaara didn't want to look impolite, especially in a new school.

"There isn't a lot of things to say." She reasoned, feeling awkward standing there.

"Well, I should let you get on your way. I'll be seeing you later or something." He waved good bye to her, Kaara just gave a small wave back and headed the other way. Following the directions the berry head told her, hopefully he wasn't pulling a joke on her and leading her to nowhere.

- x -

She had finally found the office, apologizing for not being able to be there on time due to getting lost. The principal of course, sighed and apologized for not assigning her a guide in the first place. Kaara smiled though, "I'm glad you accepted me from the hundreds of thousands, Tsuande-sama. It means the world to me and I assure you that I will give it my all."

"I'm well aware, Miss Zoii but we must discuss about your stay, classes and such first." The girl nodded, "Here's you're schedule for this semester, you'll find it a bit difficult but like our students, you'll toughened up and blaze through this like so many before you." The girl smiled, looking over her time sheet, "And about your dorm.."

"Is… there anything wrong?" Kaara asked.

"We're normally a co-ed school, yes but we separate the two genders from another. Three dorms for boys and the remaining for girls, this you must know, right?" Kaara again, nodded but was a bit confused. "There was a bit of a technical problem and we have an uneven amount of guys and girls, frankly there isn't any room in the girl's dorm. So.. being that it is, you were given a room in one of the boys' dorm. But don't worry, I made sure you were roomed with no one."

"W-what..?" The Zoii questioned, she felt a bit insecure of the requisition. "Are you sure? There must be someone-"

"I'm sorry, Miss Zoii, but I went through the room placement and there ceased to be any room. I hope that isn't a problem for you, if it is.. Think of it as living with a bunch of brothers'."

_'That would most likely rape me.'_ The girl irked at the thought, shuddering inwardly as she said 'thank you' and was on her way, "Oh, by the way Zoii, I had requested a guide for you to show you around the campus. Have a good day." The principal smiled, and Kaara left afterwards.

She soon found someone waiting outside the office; black hair and eyes, pale too. A slight frown on his face, suggesting he didn't want to be here… "Hey, you Kaara Zoii?" He asked.

She nodded, he was pretty handsome-

"Okay, get this straight, I don't like you so don't ask me out. I did this because it was either this or detention, obviously we know what I choosed, so don't get above yourself."

And a complete jerk!

"You're the one to talk about getting above yourself; look at you, thinking you're all that just because you _think_ you're good enough for everyone. Well, listen buddy, you're NOT, okay? I wasn't even thinking about asking you on a date; and trust me, _boy_, even if you tried…You couldn't make me feel any special."

The girl sighed, leaving the boy stunned as she walked off.

Maybe that's the reason why she wasn't fond of guys' as other girls' were. She disliked them greatly; because they always use to pull her hair or smack her on the back of her head just for fun. This boy was no different from the the rest; but that Kurosaki boy though, he was something she could tolerate to stand in front of.

But nonetheless, she was a social retard and didn't know how to socialize properly with anyone.

Still, because of little things like friendship and boys' didn't distract her, she was a lot smarter for her age and very studious. Never once getting a mark lower than an B, and always behaved at all times…During school hours, that is.

Outside those school walls, she'd beat up the people who dared picked on her… Which gave her a bad reputation and made people think she was a bad kid, parents' didn't allow their children to interact with such a wild child like her. And don't get started on her hair, she was ostracize because of it, and her eyes too.

Though the boy didn't really want to, he still said he would show the girl around.. He'd get in trouble with the principal if she found out he didn't do what he was told.

An hour passed, the boy still hadn't introduce himself but had shown her most of the school. Where her classes were for starters then off to other places that most students hang around and empty classes that could be for use for _intimate_ moments. Kaara glared at the boy for even thinking of showing her that place, she wasn't that kind of a girl.

Then it was nearing supper time that he finally said something other than teaching of a classroom being this and that, "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, if you were wondering.. Though I don't think I need introductions. Possibly everyone knows my name here."

"That's nice.. for people here I guess, though you're name wasn't what I was wondering about. It's more about why principal Tsunade decided you would be my guide. Thank you for the tour but goodbye, I at least know my way to the cafeteria without _any_ help."

Sasuke had watched the girl leave, again a little surprised that such a person lived that didn't want to get to know him, and even didn't give a rat's ass whether he breathed or not. He smirked, anti-social, a smart ass and a little strange, strange in a good way that is.

- x -

Kaara sighed, taking out the piece of paper from her pocket and found her dorm building and room; Room 345, which was on the 4th floor of the third building. It was very confusing for her, apparently there were 10 rooms on one floor. Each room had their own bathroom, good thing because Kaara would find a problem with a communal bathroom. A laundry room which was in the basement, a common roomwhere everyone could watch TV, play video games or go on the campus computers, or just go there to interact with other students'.

This was going to be rather difficult for the young girl..

She got strange looks from boys' she passed by, some had even asked what was her reason for being in the boys' dorms. Of course, Kaara didn't respond and continue to walk towards her room. She again, gave a sigh of relief when she found her only haven of all this.. She didn't want to even remember where she was. Glad thing the school did one thing right and that was having her luggage brought to her room right away, she opened the door and slammed the door shut just as soon as she got in. Locking it and leaning on the door for support; this was going to be quite a year… Though she got bored thinking of her situation and decided to unpack her things.

_'If I had a mom, she would have told me to suck it up..'_ she lectured herself, mentally, _'and more likely, take it like a whore. Ugh, what great role models I have back home..'_ As she had done with her clothes, she began unpacking her school supplies, linen and other numerous things she brought with her. But her eyes twinkled as she laid eyes upon her laptop, it was old but still worked like new as she had this for over a couple of years now. _'All those slips and falls, I'm amazed it's still holding up..'_ She thought, setting it on her desk and putting everything where it should be.

She felt a lot better than she did earlier, if she kept her mind off that fact she was sleeping in a building full of men.

Once she put away her suitcases and boxes, she had brought a whole medium pizza upstairs with her and she could tell, most of the guys would jump for it if they weren't afraid of her. Opening it, her mouth watered just thinking of tasting the delicacy. She hadn't had a pizza in well, about over a year.. Her family lived off of traditional food, once in a while they'd have something store bought meat or something like that...

But before she could take a bite of the slice of pizza she had just picked up, there was a knock on her door. Yes, a knock on _her door. _Which, slightly made her bitter as much as possible of the person that dare intrude her of enjoying her first piece of pizza in such a long time.

She opened the door, "Hello..." The guy was a bit surprised to see the girl standing there, "Oh.. hi," he smiled awkwardly now. "I-Is you're boyfriend busy or something?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh, okay.." He was about to leave but the girl felt a bit sorry for the rather.. submissive boy.

"..My boyfriend isn't busy because I don't have one.. This is _my_ room, so.. what is it you wanted?" The boy was now really surprised, he froze for a second thinking that would be impossible seeing that this dorm were meant for boys'. So he turned to glance back at the red-headed girl before him.

"You're room..? But-"

"The principal thought it be amusing for me to be here.. with guys, no seriously. There was a mishap in the office, there aren't any rooms left in the girls' dorm. Anything else you want to ask? I'm starving and I rather be alone for now." He immediately shook his head, the boy cringed as she slammed the door and he heard the _'click'_ sound, indicating she had locked it. He sadly frowned, _'It's nice to meet you, my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer.. what is yours?'_ The meek boy made his way back to his room.

Though it wasn't exactly unusual for a girl or anyone for that fact would take a minute and say _hi _to the meek boy, maybe it was because he was eerily quiet or didn't knew what to say to another. A little of wished he was normal as a teenage boy can get but, alas, life had treated him poorly and resorted to keeping himself company..

Though the girl also did tell him she hadn't a boyfriend and she lived right next door to him, he wasn't the one to think of a relationship with a girl in anyone but a friend. He hate to ruin such a friendship for something as _love._ Love for a friend. Just feeling loved.. Ulquiorra quietly sat on his bed, his room dim from the single light coming from the small lamp on his desk.

He shook his head, _'This year, I promised myself that I would be more open and make friends. This year.. I hope it goes well though.'_

The red head felt a little bad for being a little brash with that brunet, he seemed a little lost and unsure of himself.. Like she did. But still it was a- It wasn't exactly cruel and she bit into her second piece of pizza, clicking on her 360 and suddenly, all thoughts drained from her mind as she focused on getting as much kills than the others'.

Then there was another knock on her door. She hoped it wasn't that boy again, because she swear she'd let him in and allowed him to play her games.. Which she didn't think fondly of the idea at all.

Again she opened the door, finding a tall-ish boy in front of her, smiling. He looked familiar with his dark hair and dark eyes.. Strangely familiar, but from where did she met such a person? Certainly no one from back home looked remote close to this guy-

"I take it you are Kaara Zoii? Well, my name's is Itachi, I'm this dorm's R.A which stands-"

"I already know what it means and I already know that you'll be watching over me.. But get this straight, _Itachi_, if I find you or any guy for the matter trying to sneak into this room whether I'm here or not. You'd wish you hadn't think of the idea from the very beginning, got it?"

"Yes, I got it but I assure you," he stood taller now, "If anyone," '_but me,'_ "were to try and do such a thing towards you, it would be _my_ honour on punishing the person(s) in a matter most fitting. A beautiful thing like you deserves nothing but the best."

The girl felt a little uneasy in the guy's presence, it's if she could see herself in another world whilst she stared into those dark orbs.. In a world that allowed no light, causing her pain over and over until she broke.

He smiled once again, bowing, "It was nice meeting you, Kaara Zoii. I'll be watching out for you." He walked off now, still.. Even when he was far off, she felt like she wasn't safe as long as he was around.

Before going back to her video game, she double checked her bathroom had no other door to the other room, that her windows were locked and had even wedged a chair underneath her door.. Oh, for extra safety measures, she pushed her drawer against the door. Just in case..

And soon, she was back to playing online multiplayer.

- x -

"HEY ICHIGO, GET UP, YA LAZY ASS!"

He stood up startled, Grimmjow grinning right in front of him and the others' laughed.

"Shut up, Jeagerjacques…"

"I bet you were with a girl last night, huh? Who was she?"

"Fuck you, unlike you, Grimmjow, I was busy studying for today's quiz."

"What? A quiz, what the fuck? Did you know about it?" The blue-haired teen looked to his friend.

"Yeah, how couldn't you fucking know? The teacher yelled it in you're in face, stupid bitch…" Hidan growled, he too, hadn't slept well last night.

"Fuck… Give me you're notes, then!" He swatted Ichigo on the back, annoying him until he got the Kurosaki's notes.

On the other side of the class, Ino huffed, glaring at the loud boys' she had to be classed with."I can't believe we get stuck with them again this year…" Ino mumbled, putting her head on her desk and looking over to her pink-haired friend. "So…Did you hear about this new girl?"

"Oh, yeah, Zoii something…I'm not sure, but she's moved here from Canada. That's a long way from here." The girl said outloud. "Plus I overheard Sasuke say that she didn't like him one bit-"

"WHAT? She doesn't like Sasuke-kun?" Ino was bewildered, wondering who was this girl that didn't fall head over heels for the younger Uchiha boy.

"Don't be so loud…" Sakura whispered, looking to see some of their classmates peering over to them.

"Wait…You said you overheard Sasuke. You were stalking him again, weren't you?"

"I SO wasn't, Ino-pig! I just so happened to walk by when he was talking about her!" The pinkette reasoned.

At the very moment, Sasuke had walked in…He glared over to the pinkette, she had once again been following him yesterday. He sighed, sitting in his seat.. He'll tell her off later.

Ichigo didn't fail to hear the conversation of the two girls', they were talking about that girl he met the other day. He seemed astounded, inwardly, a girl not like the Uchiha, every girl he met had to talk about him at least once a day.

Kaara looked furious, not only had she forgotten where was where…She also forgot what class she was taking and went through three different classes. The girl rummaged through her back pack, hoping to find her schedule, luckily she found it and cursed, she was in room 201, English.

She rolled her eyes of her stupidity and made her way towards the east wing; she remembered that boy telling her that English classes are held in the east wing.

She disliked being late; well, late on coming to class early that is.. But her teacher would understand, seeing that it was her first day of school. Her reason why she wasn't able to get here before the school year started was basically family circumstances…

Her parents' died in a car accident while coming home.

Standing before her classroom door, she wondered… Maybe she could make some friends. Most likely girls', because the guys' seemed like jerks and the way she met those boys'. Ha, she thought, what jackasses, she told herself.

And at once, Kaara felt like everyone's gaze on her small form.. As if they were waiting something to happen. But nothing did, Ichigo waved at her to come over to him. She, reluctantly walked over to him, not wishing to seem like a stuck up person.

"Hey, meet my friends'." He pointed to the other bright-haired boys' who just waved or said hello to the quiet girl. She waved back. "She doesn't talk a lot…" Ichigo explained and they nodded.

Grimmjow was the first to stand up, taking the girls' hand and shaking it. "Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, if you ever and I mean ever, need _anything_ at all. I'm always here, 'kay?" He grinned, winking at the redhead.

She didn't know how to responded to the brash boy, "Hey, get lost man!" A guy with red hair pushed the other way, he smirked looking at her. "Name's Renji Abarai, so…is that you're natural hair color?" He asked, pulling at a strand and looking at it.

She nodded, swatting his hand away, "Don't touch…" She warned, Renji chuckled.

"Why not?" He asked, pulling at it again.

"Back at home, a woman's hair is special and shouldn't be fucked with, you hear?." She swatted the boys' hand again, glaring up at him.

"Oh ho," Hidan called, "Seems like we've got another fucking potty mouth, and a girl too." Hidan grinned, putting his arm 'round the thin girl. "So…" He peered down the girls' blouse, seeing her cleavage and even went as far as, pulling on her shirt.

"FUCK OFF!"

It was a total surprise to everyone in that class as Hidan, Renji and Grimmjow found themselves on the floor. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he witnessed the quiet girl take down three guys' in a matter of a minute.

"What the fuck?" Hidan shouted, standing up and pointed at the redhead, glaring at her.

A boy stood up, one with piercings on his face and ears, looking from the girl and the three boys. "She warned you guys' to stop, didn't she?"

Hidan glared from the girl to the boy, cursing him and sitting back down.

Grimmjow was still sitting on the floor, he laughed wholeheartedly, making everyone thinking he was losing his mind. "Man, that's something.." He got up, and walking towards the girl but Yahiko stopped him from getting near her.

"I'm just going to sit back down, that's all." He reasoned.

The ginger-haired boy nodded, looking down at the girl. "Most guys' here don't care if they hit a girl… so watch it."

Kaara nodded, sitting in the back after thanking him.

Grimmjow, Renji and Hidan glanced back at her. Ichigo turned towards them, "You should've just stopped bugging her, now the school's gonna hear you got your asses' kicked by a girl." Ichigo laughed, he looked towards the girl and found her reading the English textbook.

'_She sort of reminds me of myself…' _Because of his bright haired, he was picked on constantly during junior high, the teachers' didn't help either thinking he was just another punk so he studied hard and showed them that he wasn't an idiot.

He guessed she had a tough time growing up because of her hair…

Sasuke smiled, looking at the Zoii. He was one of the people who laughed, he still couldn't believe that she'd taken on some of the schools' top sport players'.

This was going to be quite a school year…

- x -


	2. Chapter 2

Stay guarded; Trouble tends to follow her.

- x -

She stood there in front of her dorm building when a couple of guys stopped her, she sighed.. Kurosaki, Abarai and Grimmjow stood in front of her.. She just glared up at them, they chuckled nervously in front of the girl, making sure they were at least an arm-length away from her.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, _woman_ but this is the guys' dorms." Abarai informed.

"I'm well aware, Abarai and sadly, I was given a dorm room here on account of faulty computers and excessive female residents. Any other questions, ask your motherfucking R.A."

"Serious? We got a girl in our dorm? I can't wait to tell everyone!" Grimmjow grinned, running off before she could give him a warning.

"Wait, so.. Which room are you in?" Ichigo asked, she scowled and left them behind. She didn't have time for this, there was homework that needed to be finished and many more levels before she could prestige.

"Hey, hey! Get back here." But alas, she paid no attention to the boys'.

The two stood there irritated, she was pretty but also stubborn. A little too stubborn, if you asked Renji. But Ichigo felt the need to get pass that cold exterior and hopefully, bring her to a state that won't savagely beat the shit out of his friends every now and then.

In another part of the residence area, Sasuke grumbled to himself for the umpteenth time, just thinking of a way to get the new girl to like him. And everything in his head didn't seem extravagant or near excellent in his mind. And neither Itachi's intervening, or advice in another's words, could help either.

"So there's a bet going on about this Zoii girl now; see who can kick her ass or was it sleeping with her?" Naruto tried to remember what he heard from a few guys' round the campus.

In this school, because of their principal infamous gambling habits, a few guys' especially from a certain gang would hold polls for several different things. From sex, fights to a whole lot of shit; and they didn't give a damn about the person(s) getting a bad name in the process..

Like fore say, a girl has caught the attention of a few guys'. Of course, this certain gang will begin taking money to see which guy gets the girl. Or another poll to see who gets into her pants. And another for how long the relationship will last.

Nothing is sacred in this small world of theirs'.

"What? Who fucking started it?"

"Who else?" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke left his friend in his dust, running towards a certain brother.. And when he did finally managed to find the older Uchiha, he chewed his ear out, "Who and what guy has the fucking balls' to actually try and exploit Kaara?"

"Kaara? You mean that girl in dorm 335?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I certainly did not give any permission to use my new pet in any games."

"Wait-" But it was already too late, Itachi had disappeared in a nanosecond.. Sasuke cursed his brother's speed and agility and went back to brooding. "335, he said, right?" And at this, the Uchiha smirked.

"Forehead, did you manage to get her room number?"

"Well, not really.. I mean it was difficult because of Tsunade, she was being such a bitch today and made me do all her work." Sakura complained, but held a small card with a number scrawled on it. "Here it is." She gave it to her blonde friend, they were both in Hinata Hyuuga's dorm.

Hinata dropped her book when she heard Ino yelled out, "WHAT?" She was looking at the card in a shocked and furious expression, "You got the wrong number, you bonehead! This is a number to the guys' buildings."

"B-But, that's what it said on the computer!"

"Bullshit!"

Hinata opened her mouth, was about the say something until her two friends' started pulling each other hair and fighting. The Hyuuga sighed, "Kiba-san said.. Something about a girl living in his dorm building."

"Say what? Are you serious?" Ino asked.

"Hey! You believe her and not me, what the hell!" Sakura complained.

"Shut up, forehead.. It's Hinata we're talking about, she wouldn't lie to save her life." Ino said, apologizing to the Hyuuga afterwards.

Kaara felt like something strange was about to happen soon, so she again, locked her door. Making sure whoever was on the other side could never get in. And she settled on a chair, playing another round of her favourite game.

And she heard a knock on her door, she glared up at the ceiling. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Hey, open up! I know this is you're room." The red head rolled her eyes, not making a sound and hoping the kid would get a hint and leave her alone.. As well, as the rest of the school population. "I can wait here all day, you know.."

With a defeated sigh, Kaara opened her door grudgingly and got a strange look from the handsome pale classmate of hers'. "How'd you get my room number? And what the fuck do you want now?" She leered at him suspiciously as she leaned on the doorway.

"As you already know, we didn't hit it off in the most respectable way.. And I, well uh," He paused, looking away from those magenta hues, feeling his cheeks getting red from embarrassment, "I a-apologize for my rudeness." The dark haired teen sighed once he finished, feeling like an idiot.

Kaara just stares at him incredulously, the way he stuttered was as though he had never apologized for anything he had done wrong. She smirked in amusement, "Alright, then tell me, Sasuke-_san_; Why do you want to be associated with me? You have ton of other girls' willing to be your friend."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes and relax, "Because, out of all the girl population, you're different and don't find me the least attractive, which makes me ponder if you're-"

"I'm not..." She narrowed her eyes at him, getting at what he was about to suggest.

"Fine, fine whatever… Plus there's a ton of guys' here that don't have the most purest thoughts involving you. I can help with that, if you hang around with me.. Trust me, when I tell you that they won't ever think about interacting with you."

Kaara pondered, wondering if she should- Wait, did she even want to spend precious moments of her life, that she won't be getting back, with _him_. That was a few seconds too much for her own blood.. But then again, she didn't want any distractions, though sharing a mutual relation with a guy is pretty much a distraction on its own.

She sighed, "Let me think it over.. Go away now."

Sasuke could feel the small breeze when she slammed the door in her face…Just now noticing the sweet smell mixed between cinnamon and vanilla. He stood there, "GET LOST NOW!" he heard from the other side of the door. Finding himself running down the hallway.

She could feel her stomach growling, she dropped her controller on her bed and was soon down the hallway. A few guys whistled and hollered, which she gave them the finger and kept walking.. "Hey, back off guys! Quit it!" She was a little startled by the voice, turning to her side and seeing her orange-haired classmate…

"Great, what do you want? You gonna annoy me to death?"

"No, you've got other people for that…"

She was too hungry to respond and too annoyed at the moment to even shoo him away, so they both walked silently towards the cafeteria… She didn't mind the Kurosaki's presence though, he wasn't invasive and rude like the others'.

"I apologize," He started, "about my friends and all. They can be jackasses most times, but you'll get use to it; and you'll see, they're not that bad to hang around with."

She nodded.

They arrive at the dining hall, walking in together and Kaara ignored the sudden stillness of the room while Ichigo looked around, finding most of the other students' looking towards the two. But ignored it shortly.

"Oh my god, look!" Ino pointed towards to the doors of the mess hall, the rest of the girls' at her table stared to see Ichigo standing beside the new girl that the whole school was talking about.

"That's who beat up Grimmjow, Hidan and Renji?" Temari asked, finding it hard to believe since the girl could only reach up the Kurosaki's cchest. She turned to Ichigo for a second, saying something and looking away.

"Yeah, that's her!" Sakura answered, "She's a lot tougher than you can imagine; she accidentally bumped into me during recess, and I was the one ending up falling."

"Really?" Tenten looked at the girl, "She couldn't be that tough, I bet you I can take her down in a split second." The brunette smirked, her head held up high.

"I wouldn't count on that; You might've been _our_ junior high's top athlete, but this is high school, remember?" Ino stated, not wanting her friend to make a fool out of herself.

"Yeah, Tenten, I hear Tatsuki is incredible in sports' too." Sakura brought up.

Tenten pouted, she didn't like looking weak and being second best. "Whatever, I still think I can beat them both."

"Come, sit beside my friends and me. I promise, they won't rape you this time." Ichigo smirked, grabbing the girl by the sleeves of her sweater and dragging her along with him.

"Do you think Ichigo-san likes her?" Orihime asked her friend, glancing at the way the two bright-haired teens. She could see Ichigo holding onto her sweater, pulling her with him to his friends'.

"Aww, don't be like that, Orihime, he's probably just wants to be her friend." Tatsuki said, acting like it was nothing, though she was quite worried herself about how close they were. She didn't want the Inoue girl to worry too.

"Oh, okay…" She didn't sound convinced.

"Besides, she's not as pretty as you." Tatsuki said lastly as they listened to the other girls' conversation.

"Hey, hey.. I'm fucking sorry 'bout earlier, ya here?" Hidan spat, glaring at the girl as he sat next to her. "Next time, just tell us to stop."

"I did."

"Louder though, you're too quiet."

"You're deaf."

"Fuck you!"

Kaara just glanced at the albino, who stared angrily at his food. "Bad day, huh?"

"Something like that…"

"ICHIGO~" The orange haired student sighed, annoyed as he heard his eccentric friend called him. "I have something to tell you-" he stopped, blinking at the beautiful, bright haired girl sitting in between Hidan and Ichigo. "Hey, you're that new kid's everyone talking about, right? Red hair, pink eyes!"

Ichigo's eye twitched, getting tired of his friend already now.

"Ha! She kicked your ass!" Keigo pointed towards the silver-haired teen.

"You wanna say that again?" He asked, standing up and crushing his juice box in his hand and glaring at the brunet. Of course, Asano grinned sheepishly, running away afterwards.

Kaara put her hand on the silver-haired boy's arm sleeve, pulling him down to sit and eat.

"Don't let it bother you…"

"But…it's all your fault." He mumbled.

"Don't go looking down my shirt then."

"It's hard since you're boobs are hanging out of your shirt!" He yelled, pointing to her boobs. Kaara looked down, she kept her sweater zipped half way up… She sighed, zipping it up all the way.

"Happy?"

He looked away mouthing off while she stared impassive at him. Ichigo beamed, she seemed to be getting along with Hidan, but now he wondered where the others' were. But he looked up, seeing both Renji and Grimmjow with hoodies over there heads', looking grumpy.

Kaara stared up, Ichigo's other friends dropped their trays on the table, both glaring down at her from underneath their hoods. They sat down, didn't really say anything.

"Everywhere we went…We got laughed at, do you want to know why?" He asked, staring at her intently.

She just stared back, sipping her soda drink and didn't say anything else.

"Because of you, that's why!"

"Want me to beat them up for you then?" She asked.

"No, fuck you! I beat up half the PE class to the ground for- For-" He angrily sighed, silencing himself and eating. But he still glared at the redhead that dared sit at his table.

Renji didn't need to say anything else, Grimmjow said it all what needed to be said. Kaara sighed, grabbing her plate of dumplings and standing on top of the table. The guys' could stare up her skirt, but they wondered what in hell was she doing.

She smiled down at them, "FOOD FIGHT!" She began throwing her food at others' at nearby table. And next minute, everyone was throwing something about.

-x-

Kaara looked away impassively, as the female principal passed by her, everyone was standing at the wall…well the one's that were most likely the culprit of this heinous crime. She let out those that she knew would never start a fight.

"Tell me now, who started all this?" She yelled out but still no one stood up and confessed. "If no one's going to confess, then I'll guess you'll be all happy to have detentions for a whole month!"

"WHAT?" Most of the guys' shouted.

"Unless you tell me who's the culprit, then I'll let you all go."

Everyone sweated, realizing that they were going against two powerful women; Tsunade was a tough principal when it came to something like this but other times, she was lenient. And there was Kaara, the kid from the other side of the world, with enough strength to bring down some of their best athletes. But-

"I did it!" Kaara said, holding up her hand proudly, Tsunade blinked at the girl, wondering if she should believe her or not. She could be covering for the others'.

"Ms. Zoii, please be serious, tell me who did this?"

"I did it, tell anyone, they'll confirm it."

Everyone now was thinking she was crazy, did she knew what punishments she could be dealt with when it came to this kind of things?

"Alright then, everyone dismissed and you, come with me." the blonde woman said, leaving and Kaara tagged along.

-x-

"What the hell? Why'd she do that?" Renji was the first to ask, standing beside his friends' and a few other guys'.

"How the fuck would we know?" Hidan answered.

"I might be wrong about this but; she could be trying to let everyone forget about your asses being kicked." Shikamaru butted in, sitting beside the Uchiha in the common room.

"I wonder what Tsunade's gonna do to her…" Ichigo thought out loud.

"Hopefully, she doesn't get kicked out; Not 'til I at least fuck her!" Hidan grinned.

"Fuck you man, she isn't gonna go for you." Grimmjow growled.

"And why would she go for you two?" Sasuke smirked.

"It's obvious that you don't have a chance either, Uchiha." Ichigo interjected, knowing that the girl had turned him down.

"Oh, and you have a chance, Kurosaki?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the berry head.

"I don't know; I wasn't really aiming to get into her pants." He replied.

"Ichigo's gay, he doesn't like Kaara!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Oh fuck you, Grimmjow.. She's doesn't seem interested in any of us."

"Says you." Hidan replied.

Kaara was standing at the entrance of the common room, she heard the whole thing and glared at the guys'. But who was she to judge, they were guys'. Shikamaru, of all the guys', was the first to know that she was standing there in the front. So he didn't say anything offensive as the others' said.

He smiled, waving at the girl standing there… Of course, everyone wondered what he was. The guys' sat or stood there, with their mouths' opened.

"I won't kick your asses yet." She said right before she left them, wondering when and how will she get them. Some were afraid of feeling their only female resident of the dorm would do.

"I could've warned you she was there throughout the whole conversation. Could've…but didn't." Shikamaru chuckled, leaving the guys' to their own imaginations of what horrors' the Zoii could be thinking.

-x-

She sighed, leaning against the front of her door. No one was currently in the hallway so she sat against her door; she couldn't believe what she had done, well not really. She always pulled stints like that, got in trouble because everyone would automatically said she did it. Which she did though but didn't admitted them

But today; today was strange because no one dared to point fingers at her…

She guessed that's why she felt like confessing for once to her crimes; but she also did this on behalf of Ichigo's friends. She wondered now if the whole student body would forget about this morning's bout between her and her classmates. She didn't mean to do that but they wouldn't stop bugging her…

Now, she wasn't punished this time, she just got a warning. Pull another stunt and she ended up with a month's detention and the duty of helping 'round the cafeteria. Yes, that meant cleaning or either cooking. And Kaara couldn't even boil water properly… Something would set on fire just being in a kitchen.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you lose your key?"

Kaara looked up, seeing that boy she met the day before. She forgot to get his name…

"No, just thinking..." She said, not really in a talking mood.

"Oh." He just gave a small smile and sat next to her, "So what were you thinking about?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to say. She didn't know how to confide in anyone.

"I'm a good listener."

She wondered why this boy would bother being her friend, she wasn't much fun like the other guys' think she was. All she ever did was play video games, studied her ass off and made everyone around her feel bad about themselves. That summed up her personality in a short sentence.

"Why.. Is it you want to know for?" She asked.

The boy too, shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know, I never had much friends too, so I thought you know, I should start. My roommate never seems to want to talk," he looked around and whispered, "He's either high or too moody to talk."

The girl look at the pale boy, and laughed.. An actual laugh. Not those sarcastic ones. Ulquiorra smiled, feeling happy that he made the quiet girl laugh. After she stopped, she looked at the boy and sat down too. She held up her hand, "Sorry about how we first met, my name's Kaara Zoii."

The boy held her hand, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, please to meet you, Kaara Zoii!" They shook hands and smiled.

- x -

**I really meant to put this up earlier. Well, here you go...**


End file.
